


I Want Everything for You

by thecarlysutra



Series: 100 Words of a Hero: Natasha Romanoff Drabbles [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Canon, Red Room (Marvel), Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: Today, Lila is nine.





	I Want Everything for You

  
On Natasha's ninth birthday, she was training with knives, and Madame B had her beaten for refusing to punish another girl who missed the target completely, three times. (She was the first to go, Natasha remembers, falling off an icy windowsill trying to sneak out of the manor. She can still remember what it looked like, the blood on the fresh snow.) 

Today Lila is nine, and Natasha and Clint have been decorating the house with balloons and streamers while Laura makes a cake. Natasha watches Lila blow out her candles. Whatever Lila wished for, it is her wish, too.  



End file.
